1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for monitoring a student behavior, and more particularly, to a system and method for monitoring a student behavior in a field trip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, educational institutions such as, for example, schools or kindergartens, support various forms of education, for example, experience-based outdoor education such as a museum visit and the like, beyond the limits of traditional text-based indoor education. The outdoor education may include all types of field trip activities that may be conducted in various places aside from a classroom, rather than simple outdoor activities.
In a field trip, at least one leader, for example, a teacher often guides a group of members, for example, students. Because a field trip is conducted in an open space rather than a closed space such as, for example, a class room, a leader guides students in consideration of safety of students as the highest priority, to prevent a missing child or an injury.
However, even though a leader pays attention to safety of students and the students also obey the guidance of the teacher, a safety incident may occur. In particular, as a leader guides a greater number of students and younger students, the leader pays higher attention to safety of the students.
In addition to safety, when students are so young to take care of, for example, to help them go to a toilet and take food, a leader needs to take care of the students directly due to an unfamiliar outdoor environment.
Because a field trip is one of the various types of education, a leader needs to assess learning and attitude of students, for example, a field of interest, in a field trip. That is, a leader needs to evaluate academic achievement from a field trip. However, as described in the foregoing, a leader cannot afford to actually monitor academic achievement of students because the leader pays the maximum attention to and concentrates on safety and management of the students. Accordingly, there is a demand for an alternative to monitor academic achievement of students in a field trip.